wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział IV
Czwarta dochodziła, gdy Borowiecki znalazł się na ulicy. Stangret, nie doczekawszy się, odjechał do stajni. Wiatr huczał głęboko i zamiatał kałuże z taką siłą, że błoto bryzgało na parkany i na wąską ścieżkę, służącą za chodnik. Borowiecki wzdrygnął się, przejęty tym zimnym, wilgotnym wiatrem, Stał chwilę przed domem, nic nie widząc przed sobą prócz połyskującego błota i czarnych, spiętrzonych gmachów w oddali i kominów fabrycznych, słabo rysujących się na szarym, zmąconym tle nieba, po którym chmury, niby porozrywane bele zabrudzonej bawełny, biegały z szalonym pośpiechem. Był jeszcze oszołomiony, przystawał i oparty o parkan zbierał rozbitą świadomość. Wstrząsał się cały co chwila, bo czuł jeszcze uściski jej, usta paliły go, przymykał oczy i musiał parasolem wyszukiwać przed sobą twardszego gruntu, i czuł się pijanym zupełnie, dopiero szczekania gwałtowne psów za parkanami orzeźwiły go zupełnie i wyrwały z tej dziwnej ciszy, jaka ogarnia po przejściu bardzo silnych wzruszeń. - Kurowski musi już spać - szepnął kwaśno przypominając sobie, że miał iść do niego do Grand-Hotelu zaraz po teatrze. - Żebym czasem za tę zabawę nie zapłacił fabryką - szepnął i zaczął biec prędko, już nie zważając na błoto i na wyboje. Dopiero na Piotrkowskiej złapał dorożkę i kazał się wieźć co koń wyskoczy do hotelu. - A telegram - wykrzyknął przypominając sobie nagle i przy świetle latarni przeczytał go raz jeszcze. - Zawracaj i jedź prosto Piotrkowską. Może już jest w domu - myślał o Morycu i gorączka znowu zaczęła go brać. Kazał dorożkarzowi zaczekać na wszelki wypadek przed domem i z pośpiechem dzwonił do mieszkania. Nikt nie otwierał, co go tak zirytowało, że oberwał dzwonek i trząsł całą silą drzwiami, wreszcie, po długim oczekiwaniu, Mateusz otworzył. - Pan Moryc w domu? - Jak poszedł na siabas, to go pewnie Żydy nie puściły, a tak, pan Moryc niby? - Pan Moryc w domu, odpowiadaj? - krzyknął rozwścieczony, bo Mateusz był zupełnie pijany, szedł za nim ze świecą w ręku rozebrany, z oczami zamkniętymi i z twarzą pełną poprzysychanej krwi i sińców. - Pan Moryc, niby ja rozumiem, pan Moryc, aha! - Bydlę! - krzyknął i uderzył go w twarz z całej siły. Chłop się potoczył i utkwił twarzą w drzwi, którymi wszedł do mieszkania Borowiecki. Moryca nie było, Baum tylko spał nierozebrany, z papierosem z zaciśniętych zębach, na wielkiej otomanie w jadalnym pokoju. Na stole, na ziemi, na kredensie stało mnóstwo pustych butelek i talerzy, a kominek samowara obwinięty był w zieloną, długą woalkę. - Oho, Antka była, bawił się wesoło. Maks! Maks! - zawołał, mocno potrząsając śpiącym. Maks ani drgnął, spał najspokojniej i chrapał potężnie. Wreszcie Borowiecki, zniecierpliwiony daremnymi usiłowaniami obudzenia go, bo chciał od niego dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Moryc, porwał go za ramiona i postawił na podłodze. Maks zirytowany, że go budzą, potoczył się na krzesło, schwycił je i z całej siły rzucił przed siebie, na stół. - Masz, ty małpa zielona, nie budź - i położył się najspokojniej na otomanie, ściągnął surdut, okręcił nim głowę i spał dalej. - Mateusz! - krzyknął z rozpaczy prawie Karol widząc, że Maksa nic nie obudzi. - Mateusz! - krzyknął po raz drugi, podchodząc do przedpokoju. - Zaraz idę, lece, panie dyrektorze, świeca mi się gdzieś podziała i szukam, i szukam, idę - wołał przez sen, roztrzęsionym pijanym głosem, na próżno starając się podnieść z podłogi, gdzie upadłszy po ciosie Borowieckiego zasnął. podniósł się na kolana i padł z powrotem twarzą na ziemię, machając dookoła rękami, jakby pływał. Borowiecki podniósł go, przyprowadził do jadalni, postawił pod piecem i pytał: - Gdzieś się upił? Tyle razy ci zapowiadałem, że jak się upijesz, wyrzucę cię do diabła, słyszysz, co mówię? - Słyszę, panie dyrektorze, słyszę, aha, niby pan Moryc - bełkotał, na próżno starając się znaleźć równowagę. - Kto ci zbił pysk? Wyglądasz jak świnia. - Mnie kto zbił pysk? mnie, prze... pana dyrektora, nikt zbił pysk, mnie nikt nie może zbić pysk, bo ja bym prze... pana dyrektora gnaty połamał, morde zbiuł i byłoby fertig, na glanc... cholera. Borowiecki widząc, że z pijanym się nie dogada, przyniósł karafkę z wodą, przytrzymał go jedną ręką i wszystką wodę wylał mu na głowę. Mateusz się kręcił i wyrywał, ale otrzeźwiał nieco i obcicrając rękawami twarz posinioną, zalaną krwią, patrzył ogłupiałymi oczyma. - Był pan Moryc? - pytał cierpliwie dalej. - Był. - Gdzie pojechał? - Odwiózł niby tę małą, czarną i miał być w Grandzie. To znaczyło w Grand-Hotelu. - Kto tutaj był? - Różne państwo było, był pan Bedn, pan Hertz i inne jeszcze Żydy. Ja z Agatą od pana inżyniera gotowaliśmy kolację. - I upiłeś się jak świnia ostatnia; któż cię tak pobił? - Nikt mnie nie bił. Pomacał się bezwiednie po twarzy i głowie i syknął z bólu. - A skądże masz te dziury we łbie, co? - A to, a bo... był i pan Moryc, i ta czarna małpa, i ten garbaty, i te Żydy. - Gadaj natychmiast, gdzieś się upił i kto cię pobił? - krzyknął z wściekłością. - Ja nie pijany ani mnie kto pobił. Poszedłem po piwo dla panów, a w szynku były kolegi od Francuzów i postawiły bier. Dobra nasza! Postawiłem i ja. Jak ony postawiły raz, to i ja raz. Potem przyszły ludzie z blichu naszego, dobre Polaki, z moich stron, postawiły i one bier - dobra nasza; postawiłem i ja. Ony dobre Polaki, to i ja dobry Polak, ony stawiały - dobra nasza, to i ja stawiam. Alem nie pijany, prze... pana dyrektora, jak Pana Boga kocham, takim trzeźwy, co, jak pan dyrektor chce - to chuchnę, niech pan dyrektor sprawdzi. Nachylił się i z zamkniętymi oczami, przylegając mocno grzbietem do pieca, chuchał na pokój. Borowiecki przebierał się w swoim pokoju i nie słuchał, ale Mateusz gadał wciąż. - Potem przyszły webery od starego pana Bau-ma i foluszniki. Piły z nami - myśma stawiali, a że zaś Niemcy podły naród, to stawiać nie chciały. To ja jednego ino tak ździebko palcem tknąłem, to un na ziemię, a drugi me kuflem w łeb. To ja i tego tak ździebko palcem tknąłem, to on tyż na ziemię, a Niemcy me zaś za orzydle. Ja się nie biłem, bo wiem, że pan dyrektor tego nie lubi. A że ja słucham swojego pana, to ja się nie biłem, ale kiej mie jeden ucapił za włosy, a inne za orzydle, a jeszcze któryś lunął me bez pysk, to myślę, szkoda mi tego tużurka, co go mam od pana dyrektora, i mówię po dobremu: "Puść me", a un me nożem pod żebro. To ja go łbem o ścianę, to un został. Kolegi pomogły i było fertig, na glanc. Ja się nie biłem, tknąłem ino ździebełko palcem, to by i kurcze ustało, a taka świnia już leży. Miętki w nogach naród, panie dyrektorze, bardzo miętki, te Niemcy. Ja ino tak ździebko palcem tknąłem, to już forbeit, na ziemi! Mruczał coraz senniej i z wyciągniętą ręką przed siebie wskazującym palcem pokazywał, jak on ździebko tylko tykał. - Idź spać - zawołał Borowieeki, pogasił światła, zaprowadził go do kuchni i pojechał szukać Moryca. W "Victorii" było zamknięte, w Grand-Hotelu także. - Pan Kurowski już śpi? - zapytał numerowego. - Wcale nie był dzisiaj, był przygotowany salon, i nie przyjechał. - Pan Welt był u was wieczorem? - Był z paniami i z panem Cohnem, pojechali do "Arkadii". Pojechali do "Arkadii" na Konstantynowską, i tam już nie było nikogo. Objechał kilka jeszcze knajp, gdzie zwykle młodzież łódzka się bawiła, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. - Gdzie ta małpa się schowała - myślał zirytowany i raptownie krzyknął dorożkarzowi: - Jedź na miód, wiesz gdzie? Jeśli tam nie będzie, to go już nigdzie nie znajdę. - Zaraz tam będziemy, panie! - I podciął konia ze wszystkich sił, bo wlókł się strasznie powoli, utykając po dziurach i dołach, dorożka skakała i kołysała się po bruku pełnym najstraszliwszych wybojów, niby łódka po falach morskich. Borowiecki klął i zacinał zęby i żeby zapanować nad rozdenerwowaniem, które tak nim trzęsło, że nie mógł zapalić papierosa, bo mu się łamał w rękach, zaczął usilnie myśleć nad tą sprawą bawełnianą. - Bauer sprzedał dobrze ten telegram Zukerowi. Co za dziwna kobieta - przerzucił się do wspomnień Lucy i utonął w nich. Znał ją od lat dwóch, ale nie zwrócił szczególniej-szej uwagi, ponieważ był zajęty Likiertową, a potem opowiadali o niej, że jest niepomiernie głupia, tak prawie, jak piękną była. - Co za temperament - szeptał wstrząsając się na przypomnienie. Od dosyć dawna wiedział, że zwrócił jej uwagę, dawała mu poznać spojrzeniami, zapraszaniem usilnym do siebie, z których jakoś nigdy nie korzystał. Bywała tam wszędzie, gdzie wiedziała, że i jego spotka. Plotka łódzka, którą tam z całą pasją i z wielką maestrią uprawiają przeważnie mężczyźni, którą są przepełnione kantory i fabryki, zaczynała już coś kombinować i przebąkiwać, ale szybko ustała, ponieważ Borowiecki trzymał się z daleka, pochłonięty W ostatnich miesiącach planami założenia fabryki. Znał osobiście Zukera, starego chałaciarza, przedzierzgniętego w ostatnich dziesięciu latach w milionera-fabrykanta, który zaczynał swoją karierę w Łodzi od skupowania zużytych, do niczego fabrykom już nie służących szmat bawełnianych, strzępów papieru, pyłu bawełnianego, jakiego zawsze było dosyć po tkalniach i postrzygalniach. Nie cierpiał go za tandetne wyroby, naśladujące powierzchownie w deseniach i kolorach wyroby firmy Bucholca, a w istocie materiały w najgorszym gatunku, sprzedawane tanio, które uniemożliwiały Wszelką konkurencję. Wiedział, że Zukerowa nie ma kochanka, bo raz, że była Żydówką, a po drugie, w mieście, gdzie wszyscy, poczynając od milionerów, a skończywszy na ostatnim gwoździu w tej olbrzymiej maszynie wytwórczej, muszą robić, muszą się cali oddawać tej pracy, jest niezmiernie mało zawodowych donżuanów, niesłychanie mało sposobności do zdobywania i obałamucania kobiet. A zresztą, gdyby tak było, już by o tym ktoś wiedział i mówił z pewnością. - Czy ona ma i duszę jaką? - myślał teraz rozpatrując jej dziką, niepohamowaną namiętność. - Ale po co ja tam wlazłem, jeszcze teraz! Do diabła z miłością, mieć teraz taką kulę u nogi, kiedy się zakłada fabrykę na kredyt. A jednak... I zastanowił się, szukał w sobie miłości do niej, wmawiał w siebie zupełnie szczerze, że ją kocha, że to miłość go porwała, a nie zwykła, zmysłowa burza zdrowego i nie wyczerpanego organizmu. - Bądź co bądź, gra warta świeczki - pomyślał. Dorożkarz zakręcił i stanął zaraz przy rogu Spacerowej, przed synagogą. Tom I Rozdział IV